The aim of this protocol is to determine whether long-term administration of recombinant human insulin-like growth factor I (rhIGF-I), at doses ranging from 80 ug/kg given BID, by subcutaneous injection to children with GHIS continues to be safe and effective and can restore normal growth to children with GHIS.